


a man of a plan?

by meshiin



Series: Ongniel week shenanigans [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, day 1 : subway, onghwanghwan dynamics are the best, ongniel week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: a beautiful man took the same train as him every morning, without fail. Seongwu decided to ask him out but here’s a thing. Seongwu can’t do pick-up lines.





	a man of a plan?

Ong Seongwu is a man of plan. Every day, he followed his routine diligently. He woke up at 6 AM, brushed his teeth, took a shower, ate his healthy breakfast, probably stopped by at convenience store to buy lunch, took a subway from line seven which arrived at 7.30 and he will arrive at his office when the clock strikes 8 AM and he’s not late.

However, Seongwu kept neglecting his routine for the last 2 months and he blamed a certain beautiful, broad shoulder, man he kept on seeing on the subway station. When he first laid his eyes on the said beautiful person, Seongwu couldn’t help but stare as the man walked away in a slow-motion manner.

He arrived at his office 8.15 and did not regret it (his boss couldn’t bring himself to scold Ong Seongwu, not when he was one of the beloved producer and worker at the Produce Broadcasting System).

To be honest, he didn’t exactly neglect his morning routine. He still woke up at 6 AM, still brushed his teeth and took a shower, still ate healthy breakfast; but now he added a ‘buy an overprice coffee’ on the list, just because he could ran into the beautiful man who’s waiting in the line too.

Now you might think that Seongwu, who probably memorized this man routine every when he saw him (Seongwu knew that he usually board on the 6th subway car because it’s closer to the exit and the man will get off two stations before Seongwu himself), Ong Seongwu would probably have the courage to talk to him.

If Seongwu had the courage, he wouldn’t find himself groaning for the umpteenth time in one day, his head glued on his work desk and neglecting his paperwork which was piling beside him.

“Let me guess. You didn’t talk to him again?” Hwang Minhyun suggested, leaning back on his chair while letting out a small chuckle, his eyes were still on his computer monitor. The man who was sitting beside him, with head on table, shook his head as if he surrendered.

“Oh, come on Seongwu. You told me that both of you always met every morning for the last two months in the same station, taking the same train car, memorized his coffee order, which station he got off, and even his clothes brands that he frequently wear.  You have so many things to be brought up in a conversation. Why didn’t you just.. I don’t know… talk to him?” Minhyun asked, amusement, now he turned his sit around so he faced the man beside him.

Ong Seongwu lifted up his head from the table, pouting. “Easy for you to say. You always have your way with the ladies. And men.” Seongwu commented, still pouting while glaring his friend. Minhyun lets out a small laugh as he punched his friend’s arm lightly. “And I envied you, Hwang Minhyun.” Seongwu added.

“Oh really, an Ong Seongwu, the most sought bachelor in the Produce Broadcasting System, the one whom everybody loves including the canteen lady, is _envy_ of me? A normal, who’s also in a happy and healthy relationship, guy? I am shook.” Minhyun stated, a playful smile could be seen as he made the statement. Seongwu’s face twitch as he grabbed a seal plushie and smacked Minhyun’s shoulder with it, letting out a small laugh from the latter.

“Seriously, Seongwu. You have no reason to be scared of asking the said man out. Why do you hesitate?” a new voice emerges with curiosity, almost made Seongwu and Minhyun jumped in surprise. Behind them, their close colleague, Kim Jaehwan, stood with an Iced Tea on his hand.

“Gosh, Kim Jaehwan. Please announce your presence next time.” Minhyun breathes out as Seongwu had his hand over his chest in a shocking manner.  Jaehwan just grins non-apologetically before dragging a chair near him and sat near the two of them.

“Okay, moving on… So do you remember during our second year of university, I tried to hit on your now-boyfriend?” Seongwu asked, still scratching the back of his head as if he was nervous.

“I do remember because that is my boyfriend you were speaking of. What do you mean by—Oh. That. ” Minhyun looks like he finally connected the dots and understands what Seongwu was trying to say, followed with Jaehwan’s ‘ooohhs’ in the background as he drank the Ice Tea. Seongwu nodded in acknowledgement.

“Wait what that?? Was it the one with _that_ or the other _that_?” Jaehwan shook Minhyun’s shoulders and Minhyun leaned to Jaehwan’s ears and whispered, which changed Jaehwan’s curious expression into an understanding one.

“Damn, now even Kim Jaehwan knows??” Seongwu whines,

“At this point of our time, each of your friends knew the part when you decided to flirt with my now-boyfriend that he has a wonderful class schedule that matches with yours. So yes, lots of our friends knew.” Minhyun admitted while laughing, in a pretty loud voice.

Seongwu panicked, he stood up and look around and was thankful that the office was pretty empty since it was lunch break, except few people who stayed editing their work with their headphones on.

“Please say and laugh at it louder, Mr. Hwang; I didn’t think the HR on the 4th floor heard it.” Seongwu commented in sarcasm and glared at Minhyun and Jaehwan in annoyance.

“I think it’s cute.” Jaehwan said, patting Seongwu’s shoulders in which Seongwu glares back at him, mouthing _you weren’t there_.  

“Don’t worry. My now-boyfriend thought that side of yours is endearing. He once said when you once flirted with him and began to talk about how Banana have many Kalium, was pretty sweet.”  Minhyun exclaimed.

“Really now?” Seongwu asked, leaning back on his chair while a playful smile appeared on his face.

“Really.” Minhyun nodded with a sweet smile.

“Anyway, what is Minhyun- _hyung_ is trying to say is that you’ve done shit tons moments of embarrassing yourself and you sucked at flirting.” Jaehwan pointed out as Seongwu smile immediately turned into a frown.

“I DO NOT SUCK at flirting! Minhyun, tell him!” Seongwu protested as he turned to Minhyun, only to find Minhyun nodded and smiled.

That’s it, Seongwu _hates_ his friends. Particularly a person name Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan.

“Okay, here’s a question, if you admit you’re not bad at flirting.” Jaehwan opened his mouth as he leaned closer to his distressed colleague, “If you had the chance to talk with this beautiful man you saw every morning in the subway station, what would you say to him?”  

Seongwu pursued his lips and thought for a while before answering, “I’d comment that he’s handsome and that he had a fit body and then I would throw a question if he would like to grab an Ice Americano, his favorite type of morning coffee, with me sometimes.” Seongwu said with a proud smile.

“That was good. Just, let go of the bananas and probably think again of saying that he has a fit body. Other than that, you’re good. Now you just need to talk to him.” Minhyun said, emphasizing on the word ‘talk’. “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

Seongwu took a deep breath, he sure hope he’d be fine.

Much to Seongwu surprise, he met the beautiful man on his way home. The subway was very crowded and Seongwu found himself shoved into the corner of the subway, a bit crushed. The man let out a tired sigh, he has been in this situation too many times yet he couldn’t bring himself to get used to your bones being crushed.

Except this time, the beautiful man, yes the one with broad shoulder that could shield the earth from alien attack (Seongwu is exaggerating but that is one hell of a broad shoulder), is now hovering him. Both of his hands were near Seongwu’s head and the shorter male suddenly found that the floor was more interesting.

Also personal space invaded!! The alarm inside Seongwu’s head screamed.

Seongwu got off the train exactly 20 minutes later, necks hurts and body sore and all. But well, commuter life, he thinks. He moved to a less crowded area to reach out for his phone and earphone when someone taps his shoulder.

 Seongwu turned and see the beautiful man. Holy shit. He is beautiful now Seongwu had an opportunity to see him up close. What to do what to do—shit, what to say???

“Um, Hi! My name is Kang Daniel and I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier.. Um, in the train? Sorry if I did. ” The beautiful man spoke out. Seongwu could see the man looked nervous but hell, he himself is waay more nervous.

“Yeah! I’m okay—it’s okay, Kang Daniel. Because I am totally fine. Also, I’m Ong Seongwu.” Seongwu answered, in a probably awkwardly manner.

The male in front of him smiled brightly as he lets out a deep breath of relief.

 _Am I seeing sun_ , Seongwu thought upon seeing the smile appeared on the male’s face.

“Thanks for the answer! I had to get it out from my system. I couldn’t help but worry if I made other people feeling uncomfortable so, thanks, um Ong Seongwu, right?

Thanks for answering and I guess... I’ll see you around?” The male, Daniel, lets out a small laugh as he nod slightly to Seongwu and waves his hand slightly before making his way to leave Seongwu behind.  

 _No, wait! This is my chance!_ Seongwu had to call him out! Call out his name!! Kang Daniel, was it?? Seongwu just had to strike a good conversation! Compliment his beautiful looks! His deep voice! His long-padding jacket! His taste on coffee! Or just ask him out for a coffee!! Anything!!

 _As expected from a man of a plan! Great job at the planning, Ong Seongwu! Now, execution time!_ Ong Seongwu screamed inside his mind, full of spirits and excitement.

Seongwu opened his mouth, and the word “Kang Daniel!” blurted out loud enough, making the blonde-haired turned his attention back at Seongwu in a surprised and curious manner. 

Now, Ong Seongwu never knew how bad his flirting skills are. Sure, there were embarrassing moments when he failed to woo people from time to time. But he had always thought that this is life. One or two embarrassing moments would be a great story for the future.

This moment then became the highlight of why Ong Seongwu sucks at flirting.

“BANANA HAS MANY KALIUM!!”

_SHIT!!_

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of ongniel week woohoo!!! you can hear my cries on twitter @meshiin_


End file.
